


Cotton Candy

by wingsofaboy



Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: He threw the stick away. He didn't even like cotton candy, but Noin had insisted, and the composition had looked stunning. A puffy cloud of pink and acquamarine sugar, so tender and inviting.Now, it was all sad and rotten as it dissolved under the rain. Just like their afternoon.
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190309
Kudos: 3





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COW-T challenge @ landedifandom. Week 4, Mission 3 prompt Qualcosa di color pastello (something pastel)

Droplets of rain fell from the edge of the roof on the tip of his shoe. Zechs took half a step back. Pressed under the gazeebo with over a dozen people, that was the best he could do. 

"Damn it. The sky was empty just five minutes ago."

Noin chuckled at his left. "Right. I always forget weather on Earth is so unpredictable."

Zechs huffed. Through the gray mist of rain, the amusement park had started to look gloomy. Carousel had stopped on their tracks, speaker had turned silent. People who were enjoying their afternoon were now running everywhere in search of shelter.

Their only day off from schedule, and they had to fall under a downpour. "How is this fair?"

"Zechs?"

"What?"

"It's gonna stick, you know?"

He frowned, "What are you talking--" and then looked down. The cotton candy he had bought before the rain had started was now a sad string of red and blue stuck all toghether. He threw the stick away. He didn't even _like_ cotton candy, but Noin had insisted, and the composition had looked stunning. A puffy cloud of pink and acquamarine sugar, so tender and inviting.

Now, it was all sad and rotten as it dissolved under the rain. Just like their afternoon.

"Here," Noin said, "take mine."

He turned to her with a raised brow. Her cotton candy was safe and plump, just a smidge here and there where she had bit it. The soft strends of yellow and green a stark contrast to his mood. Behind it, Noin was smiling.

He wanted to ask, "How did you save it?", instead he said: "You're a blessing to me."

She laughed. "It's just cotton candy, Zechs."

He took a chunk and left the stick in her hand. "Let's split."

"Seems fair."

As he put the sugar in his mouth, he felt Noin lean into him. Her hand reached his, and they intertwined their fingers. He looked at the sky once again, and for some reason, it wasn't gloomy at all.


End file.
